The present invention relates to improvements in the marking of cigarettes to be smoked by a smoking machine.
Cigarettes are tested in accordance with regulations set forth by various jurisdictions, including the United States Federal Trade Commission and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Testing is carried out by machine so that the data can be collected as systematically as possible. Such cigarette smoking machines have been around for a number of years and need no extensive description here. However, it is noted that the present invention is particularly well suited for use with the ASM 516 smoking machine produced by Filtrona Instruments and Automation, now know as Cerulean, located at Rockingham Drive, Linford Wood East, Milton Keynes, MK14 6LY United Kingdom. Other smoking machines that smoke pre-marked cigarettes may be suitable, as well.
In connection with the ASM 516 smoking machine, a mark is made at a point on the cigarette near the puffed end to indicate where a cigarette would likely be considered to be fully smoked and thus extinguished. For example, Cerulean suggests that the mark be 11 millimeters from the end of a filter in a filtered cigarette. The mark is prescribed by Cerulean as being 1.5 millimeters by 0.5 millimeters and located on the seam or over-lap of the wrapping paper. Other sizes and locations may be dictated by various regulatory requirements or testing paradigms.
Once the cigarettes are marked, they are loaded into smoking machine, which has positions for multiple cigarettes, typically 16 cigarettes. The cigarettes are loaded into orifices which will draw on the end of the cigarette, opposite the lit end, to draw smoke through a filter paper and into sampling containers for analysis. In order to simulate smoking as done by theoretical, standardized smoking, puffs are taken on the cigarettes at various intervals for various durations and volumes of intake. As the cigarette is being puffed, it burns with a bright coal that advances along the length of the cigarette. The smoking terminates when the coal reaches the marked portion of the cigarette.
The ASM 516 effects this termination by automatic apparatus. The ASM 516 has an infrared light source that illuminates the seam of the cigarettes and an infrared camera that inspects the cigarette for a mark in a prescribed area. Once a mark is found, the Burn Termination Unit (BTU) computer stores the necessary data to reference the mark during the smoking sequence. More particularly, the camera examines an area of about three millimeters around the expected butt-mark region, looking for the butt-mark.
When smoking under United States Federal Trade Commission guidelines, it is necessary to smoke at least 40 cigarettes for each filtered cigarette sample (smoked with and without filter plugs). When smoking under Commonwealth of Massachusetts guidelines, it is necessary to smoke at least 60 filtered cigarettes. During a year, over 100,000 cigarettes may need to be marked for testing by a cigarette manufacturer. To date, cigarettes have been marked by hand for use in smoking machines. Experience has shown that the hand marking can lead to numerous problems.
Marking cigarettes by hand has been a very tedious, time consuming, laborious and error-prone process. Each cigarette has been placed on a millimeter ruler, and a proper length marked with a fine tip ball-point pen, one cigarette at time. The person doing the marking must have good motor skills and extreme patience. It takes about four man hours to mark about one hundred cigarettes. Out of that one hundred, approximately seventy-five cigarettes are marked properly enough to be useable with an ASM 516 smoking machine.
Problems arise from hand marking that make the mark of cigarettes unsuitable. Each cigarette must be moved, positioned, and hand marked by pressing the pen to the paper. This handling bends and distorts the cigarette somewhat, and possibly causing changes in the smoking characteristics. Personnel eyestrain and hand fatigue are major factors that contribute to mistakes and bad marks, leading to wasted cigarettes.
If the mark is too large, too small, misshapen or too light, the machine will make several attempts to find the mark, but ultimately reject a cigarette that has a mark that is out of tolerance. The ASM 516 machine scans each cigarette, looking for a good mark, and if it is found, the machine stores the mark""s location, as measured by its camera, in a memory location. If a defective mark is found, the machine does not terminate the inspection operation but continues inspecting each cigarette until all 16 cigarettes are inspected. If a cigarette is found to have a defective mark the operator is cued from the computer screen which cigarette is defective after all 16 cigarettes have been inspected. It is very important to note that, when there is more than one cigarette that has a defective mark, only the first cigarette in the sequence with a defective mark is displayed on the computer screen. The operator must make the necessary adjustments or replace the defectively marked cigarette before restarting the inspection sequence. The inspection sequence must be restarted from the beginning and re-inspect all 16 cigarettes before the next defectively marked cigarette is identified and displayed on the computer screen. The inspection sequence must be restarted again and again re-inspecting all 16 cigarettes until all cigarettes pass inspection. Thus, the operator must stay by the machine while the cigarettes are being checked to replace improperly marked cigarettes with more properly marked cigarettes that pass the requirements of the ASM 516 machine. Meanwhile, the actual smoking of cigarettes by the machine is delayed, adding to inefficiencies. Thus, the presence of improper marks adds to the cost of the smoking testing program.
In addition, the location of the mark where cigarette smoking is to terminate is particularly critical for the collection of data. The concentrations of tar, nicotine and carbon monoxide in the final smoking puffs are typically higher than the first smoking puff, so that premature or delayed termination can affect the size or number of the last puffs, having an exaggerated effect on the measurements of tar, nicotine and carbon monoxide. Erroneously marked cigarettes that are accepted by the ASM 516 machine would thus cause errors in the data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved means and method of marking cigarettes and smoking marked cigarettes.
The present invention fulfills one or more of these needs by providing an apparatus for marking cigarettes with a mark to terminate operation of a smoking machine including a jig for holding a plurality of cigarettes in position with a seam side of each of the cigarettes facing upward, a scannable laser having a laser light output at an intensity and frequency to make a scorch mark on cigarette paper without perforating the cigarette paper, and a control system for the scannable laser to cause the laser to scan over the cigarettes in the jig to make a circumferentially-oriented line segment mark on the seam of each of the plurality of cigarettes at a predetermined position along the length of the cigarettes.
In one embodiment the jig holds at least 40 cigarettes. The jig may have a backstop to allow the abutting of the cigarettes at a common position.
The circumferentially-oriented line segment mark is preferably no longer than 1.5 millimeter and no wider than 0.5 millimeter. Typically, the scannable laser etches the cigarette paper.
The control system typically includes software that determines a pattern for the scanning.
The invention may also provide a cigarette adapted for smoking in a smoking machine and having a length including a column of tobacco, and a paper wrapper around the column of tobacco the paper wrapper having a scorched circumferentially-oriented line segment at a specific position along the length of the cigarette. If the cigarette has a filter on one end, the specific position is preferably 11 millimeters from the filter.
The invention also can provide a collection of cigarettes adapted for smoking in a smoking machine and each having an identical length, each cigarette including a column of tobacco, and a paper wrapper around the column of tobacco. The paper wrapper of each cigarette in the collection has a scorched circumferentially-oriented line segment at a specific position along the length of the cigarette. The scorched line segment of each cigarette in the collection is of a size and position on the cigarette that is the same size and position as each other cigarette in the collection. Preferably, the collection has at least 40 cigarettes. The method typically includes the preliminary step of placing the cigarettes in a jig to maintain the cigarettes in position with a seam side of each of the cigarettes facing toward a laser light source. The circumferentially-oriented line segment mark on each cigarette in the collection is desirably no longer than 1.5 millimeter and no wider than 0.5 millimeter. In a typical embodiment, the line segment on each cigarette is etched as well as scorched.
The invention may also provide a method of testing cigarettes including marking the seams of cigarettes made of tobacco products surrounded by cigarette papers with a mark at predetermined positions along the lengths of the cigarettes by scanning laser light at an intensity and frequency to make scorch marks on the cigarette papers without perforating the cigarette papers. The marked cigarettes are then loaded in a smoking machine that determines the location of the scorch mark. The method includes igniting the marked cigarettes in the smoking machine, and puffing on the ignited cigarettes to cause them to burn down in length. When a burning coal of a cigarette reaches the scorch mark on the cigarette, puffing on that cigarette is terminated.
The marking may include executing a software program to cause the laser light to scan a predetermined path to make the scorch marks. Marking preferably places a scorch mark that is a circumferentially-oriented line segment mark no longer than 1.5 millimeter and no wider than 0.5 millimeters. The method may include storing in a memory associated with the smoking machine the location of the scorch mark and determining that a burning coal has reached the scorch mark by viewing the ignited cigarette with an infrared camera. The storage process may include illuminating the scorch mark with infrared radiation, viewing the illuminated cigarette with an infrared camera, and recording a location on the cigarette that reflects a reduced amount of infrared radiation to the camera.